Free Spirits
by ShugoChara16
Summary: FREE SPIRITS HAS BE REWRITTEN! PLEASE READ IT. OC is main character. No pairings intended. Shu-chan's first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: Birth of Guardian Spirits!

Shu-chan: I changed the whole story so far slightly.

Amu: (Happily) Now your story is a little more original!

Shu-chan: Yep. (Utau walks in) Hi Utau-chan!

Utau: Hi. (Spots Amu) Amu! What are you doing here?

Amu: Hi Utau! I'm just- (Alarm clock rings)

Shu-chan: I'm off on lunch break. I'll leave you to do the disclaimer then! (Runs off)

Utau + Amu: … You do it.

Utau: I'm not doing it.

Amu: Well, I'm not going to say that ShugoChara16 doesn't own Shugo Chara either.

Utau + Amu: … (Miki flies in)

Miki: Amu-chan… you just did.

Note: Ari is not Amu. Ari is my OC that I am using, OK? And each odd chapter (i.e: chapter 1, 3, 5, etc) will be written in the normal POV. Each even chapter (i.e: chapter 2, 4, 6, etc) will be written in Ari's POV. Thank you! By the way... did you know I have another OC?! Kami Tomoko? She might appear in a chapter!

Chapter 1: Birth of Guardian Spirit!

Suzuyomi Ari stumbled down the road, her brown shoulder bag thumping against her legs. It was her first day as a transfer student at Paradise Private High school, and already Ari was dreading the moment when she would be introduced to the rest of her class.

Paradise High looked pleasant enough, with white washed walls that sported gleaming, shiny windows that were laced with expensive looking curtains. Surrounding the various blocks that was the school was grassy grounds with the ordinary cement and stone ground, with the odd circle of red brick in a ring to decorate the grey floor. Inside the school there were vast flights of stairs that lead to various parts of the school Ari couldn't quite think about.

As Ari tripped past the high gates, the noisy babble of talk began to hush. Ari could feel the eyes of all the students on the grounds staring at her. Suddenly, talk broke out.

'Look at her! Is she that scholarship student Suzuyomi Ari?'

'A commoner? In our school? How unusual!'

'Is that _NEXT _clothes? I dressed better on my first day!'

'All hail poverty!' Mocked a male voice Ari couldn't recognise (obviously).

_Think, Ari, think! Say something! _Words screamed inside her head…

'Exactly, darling. These ARE _Next _clothes. If you have such a problem with my clothes, why don't you spend some time looking at your own wardrobe? Just a little suggestion…' Even as the words came out of her mouth, Ari's heart dropped into her high-heeled stiletto boots. Fabulous. She had just blown up her only hope of starting fresh in a new school. With a sinking feeling, she waited for everyone's reaction.

'Oh. My. God. SHE'S SO COOL!!' A muffle voice from the front burst out and everyone began to croon.

'Aww… I want to be like her! Look at me, Suzuyomi-san! ' An overexcited girl with plaited brunette hair and glasses almost passed out as Ari sashayed past her, throwing the girl a cold stare as Ari passed.

Up high above, on a rooftop, someone stirred.

'As I thought… the scent of spirit eggs is here…' A footstep. Another voice.

'Sugaring up to our Lord then, Hinamori-kun?' A little laugh. 'Nothing will make up my parents' death and your betrayal.' A sigh.

'I did not kill your parents. Nor did I betray them. She killed them. She was too deep into Shadow long before you found out.' A snort.

'Lies. Every one of them. I will avenge our parents' death and kill you one day.' More footsteps fading away.

'Tsukino-kun. Try me.'

'Why is it always ME?' Ari groaned as she sat hunched up facing a mirror on the make up desks. It was true; it so happened every single time Ari became confused or nervous. She had been described as a 'cool and spicy' girl at her old school because of her cold but admirable comments and actions. Not knowing what to say was mistaken for being cool. Not knowing how to act was mistaken for being rebellious. Ari reached up and touched her glass and plastic trademark winged hairclip stuck on the side of her head. It was probably the way she dressed too. Ari once had an extremely artistic friend who liked to draw clothes. She had often made Ari wear gothic punk clothes. It eventually became habit and Ari was always seen from that time to be wearing gothic fashion.

'… but maybe one day… I can change…' Ari said aloud to herself. Then she said those four words that changed her life forever: 'Give me the power…'

It was time for P.E, and Ari could still hear the words she'd said in the toilets… _'Give me the power…' _somehow, when she'd said that, it seemed something was going to happen… Ari scolded herself and snapped back to attention. Feeling moody and depressed, she realised that the lesson consisted of something she hated – hurdle races. To be honest, it wasn't that she was incredibly slow; she could run as well as the average twelve year old in her class. However, it was the actual jumping and hurdling that she performed terribly at. The day was going from bad to worse…

'GO!!' Ari's stomach lurched as the starting whistled shrieked and the first student from each team sped off, glittery relay sticks clutched in their hands. Around her, Ari could hear her classmates anticipating her turn to run.

'Suzuyomi's going to be a challenge!' Remarked one, with his friends all nodding in agreement.

'I can't believe it…' Gushed a bright eyed, blonde haired girl, 'I actually have SUZUYOMI–SAN as my team mate!'

'SUZUYOMI–SAN! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!! GO!!' A really girly voice woke Ari from her worried trance.

'Whatever.' Ari snatched the relay stick from the girl's hand, her insides raging furiously.

'Ari–chan! You can do it – Spirit…' What? Who was THAT?!

'…CHANGE!' Pop! The trademark winged clip changed into a butterfly.

'Kyaa! Here I come!!' Ari dashed past the other team, over all the hurdles perfectly and straight back, much to her team's great shock and delight. Shing! The butterfly clip turned back into a wing. '…'

At home, Ari stared at the shining gold badge that had been presented to her for breaking the school records. It glittered in the dying light as she held it up. There was only one little problem.

'That skill wasn't mine. Someone MADE me do that… what was that strength?'

'Maybe I can answer that!' A cheery voice cut through the air. Three beautifully patterned eggs hovered in front of her… Ari stretched out a hand to take them, and they landed neatly in her hands, except for a pretty silver and pink egg with a butterfly symbol. It slowly began to split and crack in the middle, and out popped a little pink cheerleader with butterfly wings and pink pom poms decorated with dark pink butterflies. She had pink hair tied up in a high side ponytail with a huge butterfly clip, similar to the one Ari had when that weird voice did a 'free spirit change' or whatever. Around the mini pink cheerleader 's neck was a pink neckerchief with a big butterfly on. On her feet were spotless boots, with pale rose trimmings. On the front of the boots was a pink butterfly, followed by two crosses below the butterfly and finishing with a satin pink bow at the bottom. It was truly a pink wonderland…

'Hey there! Kira here! Your first, very own free spirit!' She shook her pom poms around and danced in the air. 'Spirits are born from your wishes and dreams. Most people have a sleeping spirit, the ordinary egg of your heart you hold in your soul. However… once in a while, someone will unlock the sleeping spirit inside them, thus producing a free spirit like me! I am here to help you become part of your would be person. The other parts of your would be self will be revealed when those eggs hatch.' Kira nodded at the other two eggs, one of which was patterned with a music note and the other an ice cream. Ari nodded, rather interested.

'So what I experienced earlier was a spirit…'

'Yeah! A spirit change!' Ari suddenly realised something.

'So you'll be here until I become my would be self…?' Kira nodded. I gulped.

'NOOOO!!'

_So… my life took a turn for the strange… but what will be in store for me now?_

Ikuto: That lazy kid ShugoChara16 disappeared again, so I'll make Amu say this.

Amu: No way.

Utau: I'll do it for you, Ikuto! Please review! (Chases Ikuto)

Ikuto: …


	2. Chapter 2: Heart's Butterfly

Shu-chan: I think I changed this chapter a little bit more than the other ones, so… yay!

Ikuto: So childish… (Shu-chan glares.)

Shu-chan: Do the disclaimer, you stupid idiot.

Ikuto: Or else…?

Shu-chan: Or else I can always show Amu that little book of cross dressing… (Amu comes in)

Amu: What book? (Ikuto panics)

Ikuto: (Quickly) Nothing. And ShugoChara16 doesn't own Shugo Chara.

Shu-chan: If I did, I'd put Ikuto in wearing a cute frilly- (Ikuto gags Shu-chan and ties her up.)

Ikuto: Shut. Up. Now. Or. Else.

Amu: (Smirking) Sounds good, Shu-chan. (Shu-chan gives thumbs up.)

Ikuto: How did you get out?!

Shu-chan: Who knows… heh, heh… heh. (Laughs devilishly as Ikuto drags her into the wardrobe and locks it.)

Chapter 2: Heart's Butterfly

Feh. What happened yesterday made me feel dizzy. It was kind of… weird. But whatever. I was hanging out of my private balcony, watching Kira eating sweets when I remembered something I wanted to ask Kira.

' Is that the full extent of the power of a spirit change that I felt yesterday?' Kira looked up from eating a peppermint stick.

'No, but I can show you the full power… we'll fly to the park then! Don't worry, Ari-chan! Just believe you can fly, and I'll do the rest…' Unwillingly, I tried not to think of a mental image of me with huge angel wings, flapping over the school.

'From a girl who can't fly to a girl who can: Spirit Change! Sky High…' I felt a light breeze behind me and realised the two winged clips holding the front section of my hair had become butterflies once again. '…Butterfly!!' Instantly, I had a larger version of Kira's wings on my back. Kira made me climb up onto the balcony wall.

'KIRA! What are you DOING?!' I jumped off. I expected to be falling downwards, but I was flying through the air! Wow…

'C…c…coo…cool…' I quavered as we touched down. I could feel the wings disappear from behind me. 'I'll get used to it- I think.'

'Excellent, Ari-chan!' Burbled Kira, who was beside herself with pride. She turned slyly towards me. 'I can't wait for you to 'spirit release'…' What the heck? Nooo…

I was just fighting with Kira when this long shadow loomed up behind me and a flash of blue caught my eyes. A male teenager I guessed to be probably 16. The reason I'd noticed him was because had… well, cat ears and a tail. No one else had appeared to have seen him though. He was pretty tall, I guess, with sapphire eyes that kept darting about. His hair was a shade of midnight blue, with cat ears sticking out of them, which were also blue. Even his TAIL was midnight blue. He was wearing black all over, with silver diamond shapes on his collar, his shirt and the bottom of his trousers. Cosplay? Mad? Probably drunk, along with all that…

Suddenly, he caught me staring incredulously at him and he made his way towards me, hopping lightly over large clumps of lush green grass, tail waving gently in the breeze. For a little moment, he simply stared at me, with me glaring back icily. Then, what looked like a midnight blue cat spirit flew from behind him, clutching a beautiful gold lock, with a large diamond star on it surrounding the keyhole. Kira let out a shriek.

'The Lock of Stars! You have it?!' I looked over at Kira, who had gone pale.

'Kira?' She turned to me.

'The Lock of Stars can purify and cleanse trapped eggs!' What?

'Trapped eggs?'

'Trapped eggs are a result of what happens when a person loses confidence in themselves. Their _kokoro no tamogo _will mutate into a trapped or egg. Occasionally, a trapped egg may hatch to become a trapped spirit, which is even worse because they can attack you! If you destroy it… all that person's dreams will disappear too!! Worse, if they remain away from their owner's body for too long, the person will weaken and maybe die!' Kira explained urgently. The mad drunk cosplay guy sniffed the air. Then he turned to his spirit.

'Kiseki… it's her.' His voice was silky and low. Sober, as well. Ok… drunk he is NOT… His spirit, Kiseki, nodded.

'Nya. There are another two eggs definitely. Let's get them, nya.' Nya? Yes. He was a cat. Then the ears must be a spirit change… then he wasn't cosplaying… Kira began to panic.

'Sprit Change! Sky High Butterfly, Ari-chan! Retreat!!' We both flew, as fast as possible, back home, where there was NO mad, egg grabbing cat teens…

'…' I was silent, and I was glad that I was that way, because Kira was doing all the talking for me anyway.

'They're going to steal your eggs for sure Ari-chan! What were they doing with the Lock of Stars? I think they stole it too! Then who is the rightful owner of it?!' I watched Kira fly around the room manically and thought these things over myself. Just as I was thinking about all this, a silky voice sliced through the air.

'Found you.' It was the cat teen! And his spirit! No way! 'You didn't think you'd get away so quickly right?' He laughed quietly. My hand found a book and I launched it at his head. He ducked almost instantaneously and the book whizzed over the balcony and into the garden. Whatever. It was an old book anyway.

'NO WAY are you having my eggs. Why the heck do you want them anyway, egg thief guy?!' The cat teen looked up at me, his face serious and unsmiling.

'The Heart's Key. It may be inside one of your spirit eggs. The Heart's Key grants any wishes its owner desires.' Wow… no wonder he wants it… to wish for a ton of beer? No, wait, he wasn't drunk. Whatever… again.

'Who are you anyway? I should probably stick to egg thief guy though…' I muttered. He leapt up suddenly and I found myself forehead to forehead with him. My cheeks started to go pink.

'Hinamori Ikuto. So you're Ari, I take it?' I tried to shake it off.

'You're always cat teen to me…' I hoped he would fall for the 'cool and spicy' façade. No chance. He smirked at me and jumped backwards, so he was standing on the balcony wall. Kiseki flew towards him.

'We stole the Lock, nya. Let's just steal her eggs and get out nya.' Wha-?! He STOLE it?! Yes! I was right!

'Kira! Spirit release now!' Kira gawped at me.

'We haven't even tried it before though!' I didn't care.

'_Atashi no kokoro, unlock!_'' A swirl of lights that were all different shades of pink and a burst of shimmer light.

I was aware I was hovering above the ground in an outfit almost identical to Kira's… but the Lock of Stars was in a gold chain around my neck! On my wrists were dark pink sweatbands with a pale pink butterfly on them and a huge butterfly clip kept my hair in a high ponytail to the right of my head. I even had a transparent visor gleaming in the shining sun!

'Absolutely fabulous, Ari-chan! Excellent! You have used 150 of my power today! This is what you call a Free Spirit Release! You can also call it a Spirit Transformation! In this state, you can cleanse and purify trapped eggs.' It was my anger and belief that fuelled Kira's power. Anger that cat teen could simply STEAL whatever he wanted! It's stupid! But then I realised.

'I'm… the possessor of the Lock of Stars?!' I spun towards the place the cat teen was standing, only find him gone. I peered over the balcony and I saw him leaping off. He sensed me glaring at him and he turned around.

'I'll see you soon then… Ari.' WHAT?!

'You _baka_! How dare you call me without even an honority at the end! It's Suzuyomi-san to you!! I'm calling you Ikuto then!!' Cat teen, no, _Ikuto _gave me a smirk.

'I'm glad we're so close.' I was shaking all over…

'_BAAAKAAAA_!!'

_Stupid cat freak! I hope I destroy him soon!!_

Shu-chan: Here are some translations!

_Baka _a way to call someone an idiot.

_Atashi no kokoro, unlock! _My heart, unlock! So:

_Atashi no _My

_Kokoro_ Heart

_Unlock! _Unlock! (Duh…)

Please remember these words, because I might use them some more in future! And please review!! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: The Second One

Shu-chan: OK, there are a few references to another anime in this chapter, OK? I don't own this anime.

Utau + Amu: …

Shu-chan: Chocolate? (Produces box.)

Amu: I'm not having them ever again.

Shu-chan: Not after episode 43?

Amu: I don't want to talk about it.

Utau: What happened? Amu + Shu-chan: Nothing. (Ikuto walks in)

Ikuto: …How did you get out again?! Oh yeah... I remember episode 43… it was when I- (Shu-chan and Amu ties him up.) When I caught Amu on a date with Tadase-kun. She was eating a choc-

Shu-chan: TAKE THIS, CAT BOY!! (Stuffs a chihuahua in his mouth.)

Ikuto: (Spits out, disgusted) You bit- (Amu sticks a lemon in his mouth)

Amu: No swearing!!

Utau: (Dark aura around her) WHAT HAPPENED?!

Shu-chan: (Whistling) I don't own Shugo Chara in any way. (Pats Utau on the head.) All that happened was that Ikuto caught Amu eating a chocolate so he went to buy some to eat.

Utau: (Aura vanishes) Oh. (Relaxes.)

Chapter 3: The Second One

Ari leaned against the white walls as her classmates mooned about her, making posters and practising their songs. The slim book of songs slipped from between Ari's relaxed fingers and dropped to the laminated floors. Inside, Ari was panicking and itching to scrabble about on the floor, picking them up. Outside, Ari glared coolly at a girl nearby until she finally got the message and bounded onto the floor, grabbing up the sheets enthusiastically for Ari. Ari took them, giving the girl a slight half smile.

'Arigato.' The girl nearly passed out. Instead, the girl looked like she had been given her heart's wish. The girl dashed shrieking and excited to her friends, who yelled out with great delight and pleasure when they heard the news. Ari sighed. Kira floated next to Ari's shoulder.

'ARI'S ACTUALLY REALLY DELIGHTED WITH YOU FO-' That was pretty much all she could say before Ari had stuffed Kira back into her egg and stuffed the egg into her customised schoolbag. Luckily, the girl didn't seem to have heard or seen Kira. Phew. Ari fiddled with her hair nervously and licked her lips, afraid that she would be sick if she opened her mouth any wider. 'Normal humans can't see spirits…' Said a little voice near her. Kira…

'Suzuyomi-san? Please come! It's your turn today to provide the singing.' The teacher's voice drifted to Ari's ear and she felt a sickening swoop in her stomach.

Dragging herself to the platform, Ari put the songbook onto a table and waited as the teacher began to play the piano. _How am I going to save myself from this? I can't hit the high notes! _Thought Ari miserably. A sweet voice interrupted her.

'Ari-chan, it's fine! Just wait and see, chaa – Spirit Change! Rock, Pop…' Kira? Was it really Kira? The voice was higher than Kira's and a lot cutsie cherry pie-ish… what was Kira going to do NOW?! '…R&B!' Ching! The little wings that decorated the ends of Ari's headband changed into treble clef musical notes. A silver microphone appeared in a puff of pale blue glitter in Ari's hand. It was decorated with a blue treble clef at the front and glittered prettily in the light. Ari began to sing without realising it, until she noticed she sounded REALLY nice.

'Sekai ga owareba soremade jyan

Sukidayo! Omae!

Suki! Suki! Sukinanda!

Jitabata atashi wa ikiteruze

Kizukeyo! Omae!

Suki! Suki! Sukinanoni!

Iitaikuseni ienaindayo

Tsutaetaina! My Heart!

Oh Yes! Hiiroo wa hitori dake…'

Whoa!

When Ari had finished, there was complete silence in the room. Then, it was filled with shouts, whoops and applause. Ari hurried to the ladies'.

The second egg, which was pale blue with a midnight blue treble clef on, began to crack across the middle. Out popped the most stylish, blue free spirit Ari had EVER seen. It had a sky blue beret on, which was decorated with a large midnight blue musical treble clef on, with dark shiny sunglasses resting on the top of the beret. It had a pale blue miniskirt with a matching top decorated once again with the free spirit's symbol on. She had a silver, chunky necklace around her neck. The free spirit wore a microphone mouthpiece in silver, and boots identical to Kira's, only in pale blue and instead of a butterfly were treble clefs. Wow. Blue. Total BLUE… but like Kira, the new spirit was rather nice in appearance once you got over the shock of having one…

'_Konichiwa_! I'm Teru, your second free spirit, chaa. I hope we get along well, chaa' Teru bowed and spun around to face Kira, and high fived her. Ari grinned. She was actually looking forward to seeing the third-

'-FREE SPIRITS! YAY! Kisa found you, Ari-chi!'

'Eheh. So we didn't find you… until your second spirit hatched…' The blonde teenager looked embarrassed and rather sheepish. 'Ok, I'm Sohma Tadase, and I'm 13. This is my free spirit, Daichi. Pleased to meet you.' Ari stared at Tadase… he was SO cool!! A rather haughty looking king-like free spirit flew up into Ari's face and glared imperiously at her.

'I expect you to bow down to-' THWACK. Kisa whacked the spirit out of the way and jumped in front of Ari, all smiles.

'I'm Fujitaka Kisa, 11 and I have a spirit called Suki!!' A graceful girl with purple hair decorated with sakura blossoms flew into Ari's hand and nodded sweetly. It was wearing a lovely purple and white kimono and reminded Ari of the dark purple haired girl, called-

'Kinomori Nadeshiko. This is Chiisa. Pleased to be friends.' What? FRIENDS? Ari could hardly believe that Nadeshiko wanted to be friends with her! _First REAL friends since I was 9… _Ari thought deliriously as Kisa and a teenage boy with reddish brown hair started to throw glitter and confetti over her head. Chiisa grinned at Ari and winked before flying off to Nadeshiko. She was dressed in a little red top in the shape of a bat, a flared red skirt and matching pointy red boots. She has two red horns on her head and a long red tail, which was pointy at the end. A devil?

'Congrats Suzuyomi! You pass! Oh yeah… I'm Hotori Kukai, 14, with Yoru.' A sea green haired spirit with a lightening bolt symbol on his headband held up a hand in greeting, grinning. Kukai looked gleeful. 'Now… down to business…'

'WHAT!' Ari's yell echoed through the Royal Gardens, and bounced off the glass walls.

'Uh huh. We are actually looking for the Heart's Key against Shadow, who are an evil organisation pretending to sell records and music.' Nadeshiko said calmly while Kukai and Kisa examined Ari's reaction, pretending to be doctors with a patient. Tadase looked embarrassed.

'So, we want you to join the Guardians as the Joker, is that-'

'NO WAY.' Ari's stubborn character was switched on. 'That stupid cape looks too obnoxiously sad.' Kira looked up from where she was nibbling a cookie with Teru. She frowned.

'FREE SPIRIT CHANGE! That won't do, Ari-chan!' Ping! Not for the first time, the winged accessories changed into butterflies and…

'Evildoers beware!! In the name of the Heart's Key… I will punish you! Joker Ari!' Suddenly, Ari jumped up on the table and struck a Sailor Moon pose. The Guardians cheered. Ping! The butterflies became wings again…

'I feel sorry for Ari-chan…' murmured Teru. Kira nodded. Ari turned towards the two with a terrifying expression.

'I FELL SORRY FOR YOU ONCE I'VE FINISHED WITH YOU TWO!!'

_So I'm in the Guardians?! Oh damn…_

Shu-chan: Oh, and I do not own that song called 'Renai Rider' that Ari was singing. Buono does, OK? Please review! Thank you! Oh, and here is the English translation for the extract of Renai Rider:

Until even the world comes to the end,

You're who I like.

I really, really like you!

I keep struggling every moment I'm alive.

Why don't you notice?

Though I want to tell you, I can't bring myself to say it.

My heart wants to say it.

Oh yes! My hero is the only one.

Amu: Thanks for reading!

Utau: That song really describes Ikuto and I.

Shu-chan: … don't worry, Utau-chan.

Ikuto: Whatever.


	4. Chapter 4: Lock on!

Shu-chan: I'm really working hard!

Ikuto: (Lemon in mouth still) Ek is emon ow off mi ouf.

Shu-chan: Don't speak with your mouth full. (Takes lemon out) What do you want? Another lemon?

Ikuto: In terms of Amuto, yes.

Amu + Shu-chan + Utau: …

Tadase: What happened to Tadamu?!

Shu-chan: Do the disclaimer and I'll become a Tadamu fan.

Tadase: OK! ShugoChara16 does not own Shugo Chara!

Shu-chan: I'll become a Tadamu fan…

Tadase: Yes!

Ikuto: No.

Amu: Yes!

Shu-chan: … not. (Smiles serenely) I will not. (Smiles at Ikuto) I'm Amuto, you see… most of the time.

Tadase: …

Amu: …

Ikuto: What do you mean 'most of the time'?

Shu-chan: Well, I don't like any of the other pairings, though Kamuri and Kukaimu is OK too! And also, I don't really like you because you're mean to Utau-chan…

Utau: Yeah!

Shu-chan: …though I am unsure of the whole Utau liking Ikuto thing.

Ikuto: …

Utau: …

Chapter 4: Lock On!

I trudged up the hill, the warm spring sun enveloping me in warmth. I groaned loudly as I remembered what had happened.

'Kira. I will disown you if you keep doing as you please. Look. Even Teru is younger than you and _she doesn't keep spirit changing. _So shut up!' Kira giggled and nudged Teru. They both looked slyly at me and without warning, the pushed me hard.

'WHOA!!' I landed on the soft warm grass and rolled over. Then, I moved onto my back and closed my eyes, enjoying the indulging heat and comfort. 'I'm so sleepy. Maybe I'll –yawn- sleep here on the hill for… a… little while…' Before my Kira or Teru could answer, I had dropped off to sleep.

'_Are_?What time is it?' I stretched and shook my head. I could still feel the weight of my shoulder bag with the Guardian cape in. That stupid thing; at least Nadeshiko-chan said I could customise it – I'd love to see Kuukai's face when he saw what I would do to it… it would be priceless… but hey, the cape would be NICER.

'4:15PM.' Where have I heard that voice before? I spun round, and sure enough, there was Ikuto lying on the grassy hill higher up. I jumped up.

'Get lost!' Ikuto raised an eyebrow. His tail and ears had gone and he smirking at me. I was beginning to get REALLY mad.

'Aggressive, aren't you? What did I do now?' That was it. I had enough. I raised my fist, about to punch him with it when…

'Spirit Change! Ari-chan must control her anger…' Teru?! SHE was saying that? Teru looked really scary. Her usually smiling face had darkened, her mouth set into a snarl, her eyes dark and flashing. Her hands were curled into fists and she was shaking all over. She even dropped her usual 'chaa.'… Kira had disappeared into her egg and Kiseki was flying away as fast as he could, shouting.

'NYA! DEMON SPIRIT!!'

I soon realised that my expression was different from Teru's. My face looked like what you might've seen on a snarling werewolf. My eyebrows were arched, my eyes wide open and glaring. I was standing hunched over, snarling and snapping. The only good thing was that Ikuto looked a little taken aback. He soon returned to normal and was wearing the usual smirk. Much to my shock, Teru made me lash out at Ikuto, screeching as I went. As I guessed, Ikuto dodged out of the way. That didn't seem to stop Teru's fighting power. I jumped up, clutching a pair of scissors in my hand. Yes. Very sharp scissors I use in art lessons – I kept them in my bag. I lunged forwards and nearly stabbed Kiseki in his head…

'Nya, hurry up and Spirit Change Ikuto!!' Ikuto ignored him. I backed up, with Teru eyeing who she was going to stab next… scary. Kira popped out again, took one look at me and sprang back into her egg again. I didn't think I looked too normal…

Suddenly, Ikuto dropped to the ground. Was he too scared by how I looked? He was clutching his head, his face contorted in pain.

'What, chaa!! What have I done now?!' Wailed Teru, instantly stopping my Spirit Change. I dashed towards Ikuto, my face pale.

'Have you got a fever?! Are you OK?!' I panicked a lot, flurrying around and doing pretty much nothing to help, until I held my hand against his forehead, assuming he had a fever. Ikuto grabbed my wrist, and pulled me until I was practically sitting on him. Then, slowly and deliberately, he licked my neck. My cheeks reddened and I snatched my wrist away.

'_HENTAI_!!'

Ikuto smirked slightly.

'It tasted nice.' I was going to retort when a sudden ripple of dark energy zipped through me. Trapped eggs?!

'Free Spirit Release: Heart's Butterfly!' I landed with two feet on the ground and bounded off towards the cluster of trees. Surely enough, two trapped eggs was hovering there. They were shiny black all over, with a dark lock on it patterned with a red cross. 'Trapped eggs Ari-chan!' Kira's voice echoed out of the Lock of Stars.

'Yes!' I held out my hand in front of me. 'Butterfly Rod!' A rod appeared in the air. It was a delicate pink rod, and dark pink crystals in the shape of butterflies on both ends. It was trimmed with silver. Ok, SO not me. Anyway, I grabbed it and pointed it at the trapped eggs, which were squaring up now they had seen me. Nothing happened. 'KIRA?! What am I supposed to do?!' Suddenly, I realised. Why hadn't I realised before?! The eggs were floating away rapidly now. I flew after the eggs, and threw the rod like a boomerang. 'Butterfly Spiral!' The rod spiralled through the air, around the eggs and trapped it in shining pink strings. Yes! I shaped my fingers into a heart shape around the Lock of Stars. 'Ultimate Heart! Lock On!' There was a burst of glittering pink light. 'Purify!!' A sparkling pink beam shot towards the trapped egg and purified it. They were smooth and white now, with a gold lock patterned on each of it.

'That's a sleeping egg. That's what you had before you met us.' Teru glanced up at the egg as it swept off into the midnight blue sky. I suddenly realised.

'I'm glad no one came here… they could've seen you…' With a spark of pink, I reappeared in my uniform. Next to me, Kira smiled.

'Ordinary humans can't see us!' Oh. I glanced at my watch and I felt a surge of shock.

'NOO!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! IT'S 11PM!!' I dashed off with Kira and Teru floating behind in a fit of giggles.

'Where on earth have you been?! We were so worried!'

'You weren't off with some boy I hope!!' A house in the quiet road exploded as I stumbled through the door. Oops…

_Yay! At last! I can actually fight a trapped egg! What will I find next?_

Shu-chan: And here are the translations!

_Are? _Is like an exclamation, like 'huh?'

_Hentai _This is a slang for pervert.

Thank you and please tell me if I am wrong on any of these translations! AND please review!


	5. Chapter 5: VS

Shu-chan: (Yawning) I'm so content! Every chapter has been edited and updated! Now… time for the next chapter!

Ikuto: (Still tied up) Can I be freed now? ShugoChara16 doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Shu-chan: Um, sure! (Undoes ropes, chains and locks)

Ikuto: Yes! (Jumps out of window)

Amu: Why did you let him go?

Shu-chan: I tied him up for his own good, because… (Smiles)

Amu + Tadase + Utau: Why?

Shu-chan: Because his millions of fangirls were waiting for him outside the window. (Sounds of screaming and squealing)

Ikuto: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

Fangirls: IKUTO!! WE LOVE YOU!! (Sounds of crashes, stamps and screams)

Random fangirl 1: (Grabs Ikuto's left arm) Leave off! He's mine!

Random fangirl 2: (Snatches Ikuto's right arm) No way! (Both fangirls pull. Huge fangirl mob swarms over them.)

Shu-chan: Wait for chapter 6 to find out what happens now…

Note: I'm very sorry if you find these disclaimer bits too long and too annoying… they're just funny to type up. Don't review and tell me this, because I'm going to ignore them. Just scroll past them if you don't like it. Thank you to the very few people who have reviewed (Hint, hint…)! Also, some of these costumes in the spirit release I have designed myself… so no one can copy them! If they are like, REALLY similar to Shugo Chara's clothes, then, go ahead, I don't own these costumes, but clothes like Dream Diamond belong to me because I made them up, okay? Thank you!

Chapter 5: VS

In the shadows, a figure moved. A teenage girl. She smiled. 'Well done for getting this far, Ari-chan… but I'm afraid your efforts are all going to be wasted…' She turned and made her way out of the Royal Gardens, unseen. 'But for now…' She turned back to take one last look. '… I'll just collect the trapped eggs, and make sure you have as little experience as possible, until the time comes… Shadow's counter move.' As she slipped out, something on a chain flashed brightly in the sun. A swirly … spirit egg?

'You can Spirit Release, Suzuyomi-san? That's great! This means we can purify any trapped eggs. Only Fujitaka-san can do that in the Guardians!' Tadase exclaimed as Nadeshiko poured out a steaming cup of green tea for everyone. Kisa grinned.

'Now we can find the Heart's Key!' Ari smiled a little. She couldn't help noticing that everyone had so much faith in her.

'Eh… thanks everyone.' Then Ari remembered something. 'I met this guy named Ikuto. He was trying to steal my spirit egg! Ikuto had a spirit named Kiseki.'

'Ikuto?' At that word, a miniature golden crown popped in a shower of golden sparks onto Tadase's head and Tadase jumped up onto the table, laughing like a maniac.

'MUAHAHAHAHA!! Don't speak to my kingly self about that ruffian! He shall be my slave when I achieve my dream and rule the world! Muahahah!!'

Ari turned pale.

'My… prince… why? That's… shocking Tadase-kun…' Kukai winked at Ari.

'Don't call him a prince.' What? Tadase spun towards Ari, a huge grin on his face that wasn't him at all…

'I am a king! An incredible king, you little peasant! A king! Not a lowly prince! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!' Kisa giggled and fell over Kukai who was rolling on the floor laughing at Ari's stock still form and Tadase who was grabbing the neck of Ari's collar and shrieking in her face. Nadeshiko sat calmly nearby holding a little watch in her hand.

'Can you beat your record this time, Sohma-kun? Can you beat 10 minutes and 43 seconds?'

11 minutes and 18 seconds later, Tadase was sitting in a corner.

'I'm sorry, Suzuyomi-san. I bet you wouldn't want to be in the Guardians anymore…'

'But, Sohma-kun, weren't you the one who made her join in the first place?' Put in Nadeshiko pleasantly. Tadase look even more dejected.

'Ah… it's fine, Tadase-kun –' Ari began. Suddenly, they were interrupted by two sleek figures standing in the doorway. They were both females, of around 14 years old. The slightly taller one had browny blonde hair, done up with a silver and black cross in a sky blue bow. She was dressed in a shiny black minidress, with thigh high black socks and chunky silver and black high heels. Around her neck was a thick chain, and on it hung a white spirit egg, with swirls of gold and flecks of green, orange and pink. The egg had a sky blue teardrop on it. The other teenager was only a very slightly shorter than the other. Her face was serious, and part of her fringe crossed over so that part it looked like a little cross in the middle. On the side of her blonde hair, there was a flick that hung down the right side of her face. On the left side of her hair, their was a long but thin plait going down her face and hung just over her shoulder, which was clipped at the top with a shiny silver triple diamond barrette, which was scarily similar to Ikuto's. The teenager wore a gothic loita style dress, with black fishnet tights and black high heeled knee high boots. Around her neck was a black velvet choker. A slim chain held… two spirit eggs? One egg was crimson red and deep purple. This egg had a silhouette of a black bat on the front. The other seemed the total opposite. It was pale pink and rose pink, with a gleaming, blue white angel's wing on the front, very much like Ari's own clip.

'So we meet at last… Ari-chan.' the taller teenager uttered a soft giggle. 'Shall we start with introductions? I'm Tsukino Reina, and you are Suzuyomi Ari. Ah… and here are the Guardians… I believe they have met me before…' Reina laughed quietly again. Tadase jumped up, a crown on his head and a short staff with a crown on the top.

'What are you doing here, Tsukino Reina! You are not welcome here!! And who is that with you?! Another minion of Shadow?!' Reina laughed again. A short, sharp laugh.

'I believe you will find out when it's time…' Tadase pointed the staff at Reina.

'Platinum Crown!' A gold beam shot out of the staff, which Reina dodged by stepping calmly out of the way.

'The best you can do?' The other girl watched, her eyes cold. Then she caught Ari's stare. Her eyes grew wide.

'Suzuyomi Ari!' Her voice was sleek and cold as she eyed Ari. Reina nodded, smiling.

'Yes… she met Ikuto…' Ikuto? What did he have to do with them? Maybe he was working for them…

The girl glared at Ari and turned to Reina. Reina nodded once more. At once, the egg Reina was wearing popped open to reveal a spirit with blonde hair in pigtails. The spirit also wore a sky blue teardrop in her hair in a dark blue bow. Its dress was made completely out of blue teardrops, and the top of its midnight blue high boots were spiked. It's eyes were a tropical shade of orange.

'Reina-chan…' Reina smiled.

'_Atashi no kokoro, unlock!_''

There was a spiralling swirl of blue, green and amethyst, and Reina appeared in a similar costume to her spirit's clothes. A teardrop replaced the cross on her bow. The bottom of her teardrop skirt had little gold stars and sky blue swirls. Her actual teardrop top and skirt were pure white, like a dove. Reina spread out her arms and two slim midnight blue ribbons with long trailing ends, tied up with gold stars appeared on her upper arms.

'Spirit Release: Dream Diamond!' Suddenly, one of the blonde teenager's eggs popped open in a flash of sparkly red and purple glitter. It revealed a miniature vampire spirit. It had long, shiny dark purple hair, a long red cape and tiny black wings coming out of its back and out of either side of its head. It even had sharp, white fangs. The spirit was wearing a short red dress, with a black bat belt and a black bat decoration at the top of the dress. The teenager turned towards it.

'Rin.' The vampire spirit nodded.

'Yis!!'

'_Atashi no kokoro, unlock!_'' There was a blinding flash of purple and red light, and the teenager appeared in a dress like Rin's, except the belt was a large black bat, with a sort of blood red jewel in the middle of it. She had on a thick black necklace, which was parted in the middle to reveal a gleaming silver diamond. The teenager was wearing long red boots that were shaped like bats at the top. She even wore gloves with spiky edges that were red. On her back were large, dark red wings and she wore a black mini cape on her back. Even her little plait was done up at the bottom with two little black bat wings, though the triple diamond barrette still remained at the top.

'Spirit Release: Midnight Charm!' Kisa rushed up to Suki, her spirit who was whizzing around the room, screaming and eyes flashing.

'KISA!! NOW!!' Suki screamed when she caught sight of Kisa. Kisa saluted her.

'Yes! _Kisa no kokoro, unlock!_'' Two circles of bright purple light surrounded Kisa and Suki and for a moment, they were obscured from view. Then a glowing ripple of white little burst out and Kisa appeared, her shoulder length orange hair in a ponytail tied up with a large _sakura _blossom and white thigh high socks with pointy black high heeled shoes. Kisa wore a Chinese style purple dress with long, flared sleeves and a slash near the each of the shoulders so it exposed a little part of her shoulders. The dress was trimmed in gold and had intricate patterns near the cuffs of the sleeves. Kisa put her had near her hips and a thick silky lilac scarf tied itself around her waist, leaving thwo long ends trailing.

'Spirit Release: Eastern Magic!' Ari watched, impressed. Everyone, even the two teenage girls looked incredible. Teru pointed at Kira, who was yelling at her to spirit release, interrupted Ari. Ari smiled.

'_Hai!_' _Atashi no kokoro, unlock!_'' The was a swirl of glitter, and Ari saw herself hovering in a beautiful swirl of skies and clouds, with twirling ribbons of frilly butterflies spinning around her. There was a flash of light and I was wearing Kira's pink cheerleader dress and butterfly laced boots. I put my hands around my neck and drew them back to reveal a pink butterfly neckerchief. I spread out my hands, and balled them into fists and two pink satin ribbons appeared in my fists, tying itself into two bows: one around my neck, and one on my butterfly belt. At the same time, two butterfly sweatbands appeared around my wrists.

'Spirit Release: Heart's Butterfly!' The teenagers squared up to Kisa and I.

'Well… two against two… I wonder how this will turn out…' Reina giggled softly. The other teenager leapt up.

'Demonic Loreli!!' A sparkle of gold glitter. Then hundreds of shining black bats swooped down towards Kisa. Kisa held out her hand.

'Sakura sword!' Kisa jumped up and slashed the bats out of the way in a swirl of petals. What she didn't see was a the teenager behind her, pointing at her with a huge bat swooping at full speed towards Kisa. Ari jumped in the way in time and blocked the strong attack with great difficulty using her pom poms. Kisa grinned and winked at Ari.

'_Arigato_,Ari-chi!' They both jumped out of the way as Reina launched a huge attack their way.

'Dream Illusion!!' A huge blast swept Kisa off her feet, undoing her Spirit Release and sending her unconscious.

'Kisa-chan!' Nadeshiko hurried across and shook Kisa gently. 'Are you OK?' Kisa said nothing. Kukai flew across rapidly on a hovering skateboard and a lightening symbol in his hair and landed beside Kisa.

'I don't think Fujitaka is conscious…' Yoru flew up behind them.

'She'll wake up soon. It's just a minor attack from Tsukino. It will wear off when Tsukino undoes her Spirit Release.' Yoru muttered. Kukai, Nadeshiko and their spirits all turned around and gazed at the battle scene still going on. All they could do was help with their spirit changes and hope things would go alright.

Meanwhile, Tadase was trying to attack the teenage girls, one after the other, without much success. He had manage to stop Reina from attacking him with Ari's help, but the other teenage girl proved too quick for him. Tadase was soon out of breath and was sent unconscious by Reina, who was creeping up behind him. While Kukai looked after the two unconscious people, Nadeshiko spirit changed with Chiisa and had devil horns and tail. She was grinning mischievously while waving around a long staff with a huge flame on top at the mystery teenage girl so Ari only had one opposition to tackle at a time. The only problem was that Reina had managed to send four other attacks towards Ari, all in different directions towards her. As she jumped upwards to dodge them, Reina slammed another, stronger attack above Ari so she flew right up into it.

'Ari-chan!' Yelled Nadeshiko.

'What going to happen?! Screeched Kukai, who had just missed another of Reina's attacks by barely an inch.

Immediately, Ari's Spirit Release was undone and Kira popped out of her egg again. Then she and Teru rushed towards Ari, who was not unconscious, but simply staring into space, her body stiff as a board.

'Ari-chan! Wake up!' Kira yelled.

'You're being possessed, chaa! Snap out of it!' Wailed Teru. However, Ari didn't seem to hear. Instead, she turned towards Reina, her face emotionless and blank. Reina smiled.

'Thank you for your attention, Ari-chan!' She smiled, her face sinister. 'Now… what do I want that you have…? Ah… yes.' She spread out her hand towards Ari. 'Give me your Lock of Stars.'

'NO WAY!' Yelled Nadeshiko and Kukai. They jumped up and dashed towards Reina, but they fell back as Reina had put a dream shield around the Ari, the mystery teenager and herself. Kukai and Nadeshiko both fell backwards and fell into a deep sleep.

'Ari-chan!!' Shrieked Kira and Teru, but they began to return to their eggs. Reina had begun to trap Kira and Teru. They could only watch in terror as Ari reached up and undid the clasp on her Lock of Stars.

'Yes… that's right… give it to me…' said Reina softly. Ari had the Lock of Stars in her hand. She stretched her hand out towards Reina…

…and nothing happened? The barrier had gone, and all the Guardians were awake. Ari snapped out of her trance. What? Where was the lock? Did someone steal it?! Reina was back in her black minidress and the other teenager in her Gothic Loita style dress. Reina looked angry, and the other girl confused. All the spirits had popped out of their eggs, except Reina's and her friend's. All eyes were on another teenager that had appeared in the room. Ikuto. He was holding the lock in his hand, and standing on the edge of the fountain in the Royal Gardens. He looked back at Ari, and gave her a catlike grin.

'Ikuto-kun?! What on earth are you playing at?! That Lock was nearly ours!!' Yelled Reina. She was glaring at Ikuto, her face etched with hate and anger. Ikuto smirked.

'We have no use for it.' Reina seemed to fire up even more.

'Yes we do! And I nearly trapped her eggs!' Ikuto ignored her. Holding the gold chain of the lock, he looked at it. To the Guardians' shock, it was glowing brightly and shining. Ikuto looked straight at Ari, his eyes locked on Ari's. Then he started to walk towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. Tadase leapt in the way.

'Hinamori Ikuto! I will not let you come near Suzuyomi-san! And give her back the Lock of Stars!' Ikuto smirked at him, his midnight blue eyes finally leaving Ari.

'Still playing with your little slaves, Kiddy King?' Tadase seemed to recoil and that gave Ikuto a chance to enter. He grew cat ears and a tail and jumped over Tadase and in front of Ari. That was when the other teenager snapped.

'IKUTOOO!' Her whole body shook and she bounded towards Ikuto like an excitably puppy. She threw herself at Ikuto and hugged him tightly. 'I haven't seen you in ages!' Ikuto's face didn't seem to change. It remained blank. He threw the Lock of Stars towards Ari, who caught it and hung it around her neck once more. She noticed to her curiosity that it had stopped glowing. _Maybe it's because it sensed me, and now it's with me, it doesn't need to keep glowing. _Ari thought. She caught sight of Ikuto with the other teenager with her arms around his neck, and she felt funny. She closed her eyes and burst out laughing. Eventually, the Guardians all joined in and Reina dragged her friend out of the Royal Gardens, with Ikuto jumping out of the window.

Oh my gosh! No way! I didn't know Ikuto had a girlfriend! She is totally different to the person I fought with! Wow… AND new enemies to fight… what am I going to encounter next?!

Shu-chan: OK! All done at last! That was the longest chapter I've ever typed up! Right, translations:

_Hai! _An exclamation, like 'Yes!'.

_Sakura_ A type of flower, also known as a cherry blossom.

Thanks and please review!

Utau: There will be more, so keep reading! (Reads chapter 5) Yay! I get to hug Ikuto! I want to keep this bit! (Tears out bit of writing)

Shu-chan: … OK then…


	6. Chapter 6: Battle In The Kitchen!

Shu-chan: Wowee! I actually started this chapter the same day I finished chapter 5!! There's some Tadamu (Like... with Ari?! Weird...) in this chapter! Incredible, huh? (Tadase cheers) Shut up Hotori Tadase!!

Musashi: Very admirable indeed.

Shu-chan: Wait, why are YOU here? And Sanjo-kun!

Kairi: I thought I'd visit.

Shu-chan: How sweet. Wanna see Amu?

Ikuto: I'M BEING TORN APART!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!

Kairi: Tsukiyomi-kun! Are you going to help him?

Shu-chan: Well… (Starts to speak loudly out of the window) IF HE DID THE DISCLAIMER, MAYBE I'D HELP. (Ikuto looks up)

Ikuto: SHUGOCHARA16 DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARAAA!!

Shu-chan: Thank you. (Calmly) Utau-chaaan! The fangirls are kissing your brother!!

Amu + Utau: WHAT! (Dark aura and flames appears around Utau.)

Utau: OUTTA MY WAY!! IKUTO'S MINE!! (Knocks fangirls out of the way and starts dashing towards Ikuto.) RAAAAAH!!

Fangirls: EEEEEEKKKK!! (Starts to run away.)

(Utau knocks out a path, which Shu-chan, Kairi and Amu walk through, Musashi flying. Utau is in the middle of the crowd, hugging Ikuto.)

Shu-chan: Utau has knocked out every single one of these fangirls. Oh, and this one (Points to the one who was trying to kiss Ikuto) is dead!

Amu + Ikuto + Kairi + Musashi: … scary.

Shu-chan: Please read and enjoy!

Chapter 6: Battle in the kitchen!

It all started with a cake. Can you believe that? All the fuss, fighting and battles because of that… it's pretty hard to believe, right? Yeah, well some things are really hard to believe anyway…

I wanted to have a go at making a cake. That was all. Nothing else to it. I wanted to taste my own cooking. Anyway, Kira and Teru wanted to eat cake too. OK, maybe it was for Tadase-kun in the end, but whatever. Anyway, there I was, stirring a chocolate cake mix and trying to stop Kira from stealing all the cherries and Teru from eating the cream, when someone rung the doorbell. I went to open the door, and who did I find? I found the Guardians smiling and waving at me. I let them in and guess what. Kisa-chan smelt chocolate.

'Ari-chi's making cake! Yay! Can we have some?' Now I had even more pressure on me to make the best cake ever. Tadase-kun especially. He smiled at me.

'Is it alright?' _Kawaii_! I thought to myself.

'Prince…' Oops. Already I could see Kukai getting comfy on the sofa and Nadeshiko-chan taking out a notepad (That said 'Sohma-kun's records' on the front). Even Kisa-chan was sitting cross legged on the carpet, taking out a tin of takoyaki and passing it around. It was going to be a long morning… especially as Kira and Teru flew out with the other spirits, their faces covered in chocolate mix, cherries and cream…

'_Sugoi_! It's Suzuyomi, age 5 still playing 'cool and spicy'!' Kukai pointed at a photo, in which I was 5, looking coolly over my shoulder, not at the camera with a hand on my hip. I was wearing a slash necked black top patterned with skulls and some black cut off jeans decorated with diamante jewels. Kisa crawled over to look.

'I like your jeans!' Urgh… I stumbled over to snatch back the album, but I was powerless to stop the pair as they laughed and showed Nadeshiko-chan and… Tadase-kun. My heart pounded as I wondered what his reaction would be. He looked at it for a while, and offered me a radiant smile.

'I'm impressed, Suzuyomi-san. You look very cute.' I could feel myself blushing a little and my mood soared upwards into the sky.

'Um… _arigato… _Tadase-kun.' I turned away so he couldn't see my burning face. Kisa-chan and Nadeshiko-chan patted my back.

'There there…' Suddenly, I had a fabulous idea. I'd make a cake for Tadase-kun! I'd make the most beautiful cake ever, and maybe Tadase will really like it! I whispered my plan to Nadeshiko-chan and Kisa-chan, and we all dashed off to the kitchen.

It was more difficult to make the cake from scratch again, without the cake mix, but it was a little easier with Nadeshiko-chan there helping and giving me instructions. Kisa-chan was also surprisingly good at baking, creating little cupcakes with fruits embellished on top and gorgeous butter cream for my cake. Even their spirits helped. Suki flew back and forth, carrying cups of ingredients for me with Chiisa's help. Kira and Teru were outside, entertaining Kukai, Tadase, Yoru and Daichi with my photo albums. I could hear Yoru and Kira howling with laughter and the crash as Kukai rolled into the bedside table. Even Teru was giggling uncontrollably. Anyway, I mixed up the cake mixture and, with

Nadeshiko-chan's help, melted the chocolate and stirred it in. Kisa-chan slid it neatly into the oven and we all waited, Kisa-chan occasionally nibbling her cupcakes and Nadeshiko-chan sipping a cup of jasmine tea quietly.

At last, the cake was ready! Eagerly, I slid it out and we all examined it. It was a lot smaller than I'd expected. Probably only enough for one person to eat, and that wouldn't be fair, as Kisa-chan and Nadeshiko-chan helped me so much! AND Kukai wouldn't mind a bit of chocolate too…

'It's OK, Ari-chi! Just do it the way I showed you - I'll go to buy some more cherries.' Kisa-chan offered, fishing in her pocket for her purse. Nadeshiko looked up from showing me how to pipe the cream.

'We ran out of cream. I'll go with Kisa-chan to get some; I know the perfect type!' She winked at me and both girls strolled out of the kitchen. I could hear the front door close as Kisa-chan dropped her phone.

'Oh DAMN!! STUPID PHONE!!' Yep. A spirit change with Suki. Kisa-chan was stomping through the gate, Nadeshiko-chan trying to calm her down.

I looked at the cake on the table, resting on a glass plate to cool, my heart sinking.

'I don't think I can do it…' I whispered miserably. I could already see myself standing in front of an unrisen, burnt cake, and Tadase-kun's disappointed face…

'Ari-chan… don't lose confidence! Smile! You can do anything!' The last spirit egg, a bright green one with a white and green ice cream with a stripy chocolate and mint coloured cone, began to split open. In a puff of green glitter, a spirit appeared. She looked like a waitress, with frilly silver trimmed headband and a green and white waitress dress. It was trimmed with silver and had an elaborate mint bow below the collar. And just like Kira and Teru, she had neat little boots that was trimmed with pale green at the top. Just below the top of the boots was the green and white ice cream, followed by two cross stitches and a pale green satin bow. Her hair was long and a lush green colour, and was parted in half at the back.

'I'm Beri. Your third spirit! I hope we get along!' She flashed a bright grin at me and flew over to look at the cake Nadeshiko-chan and

Kisa-chan helped me to make. Beri smiled brightly and swivelled over to me again. 'I think we need a Spirit Change righ-' at that moment, Reina-chan had appeared through the window and had grabbed Beri!

'Reina!! What are you doing here?! And how comes I didn't hear you? And give me back Beri!!' Reina smiled sinisterly at me.

'I'm here for revenge from last time. You didn't see me because I was using my little specialty, Dream Wrap. An invisible shield that shields people from seeing me.' Indeed, Reina-chan was in Spirit Release and had somehow managed to cram poor Beri back into her egg. I could hear her whimpering from inside.

'Then how comes Beri and I couldn't sense your spirit?!' I retorted. As if for an answer, Reina held her arms above her head.

'Dream Wrap.' She said. Immediately, a glittering ball of magic appeared above her hands and out of it spurted two long, transparent crystal teardrops. They wound gracefully around her. By the time they both reached her feet and vanished, Reina-chan had completely disappeared. 'The reason you couldn't sense me was because Dream Wrap stops you from sensing my spirit.' I could hear her laughing evilly. At that moment, Tadase-kun, Kukai, Yoru, Kiseki, Kira and Teru all arrived in the kitchen. Tadase-kun and Kukai had spirit changed and were looking about the kitchen. I ran to them.

'Reina-chan is in here and she took my last spirit; Beri hatched!' Teru and Kira looked at me in amazement.

'She TOOK your last spirit?!' Screeched Kukai. 'But… where is Tsukino?!'

Reina –chan reappeared again, this time standing on the kitchen worktop. She giggled cruelly at Kukai's shock.

'So we meet again, Kiddy King and his little slave!' She trilled. 'Shall I put you to sleep again, like last time? DREAM ILLUSION!' A glowing teardrop hurtled towards Kukai, but this time he was ready for it. He jumped up, his flying skateboard under him and reflected the attack. Reina-chan vanished in a flash of crystal and reappeared behind

Tadase-kun. 'Surprise!' She yelled in his ear and sent a strong attack towards him. Luckily, Tadase-kun spun around, and destroyed the attack before it reached him with Platinum Crown. It caught Reina-chan off guard and Tadase-kun's attack stilled her for a few seconds, her hair flowing behind her in the silvery light. She glared at the 13 year old and resisted the beam of light. The silvery light shattered and Reina-chan broke free with a flying kick. Tadase-kun dodged at the last moment, his face etched with fear. Kukai zoomed over at full speed and Reina-chan had to pull out of her kick before her ran over her in the air.

'Tadase-kun! Kukai! Be careful!' I yelled as loudly as I could to the boys as I tried to get my spirits' attention so I could Spirit Release. The boys both flashed me a grin and I grabbed my spirits out of the air, where they we trying to intercept Reina-chan and snatch Beri back.

Kira turned to Teru.

'You Spirit Release now!' She said cheerfully. Teru looked flattered, but pleased.

'OK!' I smiled. Time for action!

'_Atashi no kokoro, unlock!_'' A spiral of blue glitter and a scene of skies and clouds. A swirl of frilly ribbons patterned with blue treble clefs. I appeared in a pale blue v-neck tank top, and a pale blue mini skirt trimmed with dark blue, a silver chain around my hips and a silver microphone mouthpiece. I placed my hands on my head, and drew back to reveal a shining midnight blue treble clef, and two dark blue sweat bands patterned with sky blue treble clefs appeared. Boots like Teru's appeared on my feet and a pale blue beret appeared in a shimmer of blue sparkles. 'Spirit Release: Heart's Melody!' I landed on the floor, in front of Tadase-kun and Kukai, facing Reina-chan. She didn't look surprised.

'So… ready to battle, Ari-chan? Or are you still too inexperienced to fight properly?'

'Shut up!' I screamed at her and sprang towards Reina-chan, intending to kick her hard. She smiled, and vanished once more, to reappear right behind me.

'Bring it on.' Reina-chan said softly. The she hit a Dream Illusion into me from behind! Suddenly, everything misted up and everyone vanished from view. I spun around. Strangely enough, I wasn't hypnotised like last time I was attacked my Reina-chan. I was completely sane, and felt confused as I ran around, looking for Tadase-kun and Kukai. At last, the mist cleared up and I looked about me. I saw Tadase-kun! And Kukai! They were cut, bruised and bleeding! They were tied up, and in front of me were two people, Reina-chan and the unknown teenager from before!! How dare they hurt my friends!! Teru's voice echoed from the Lock of Stars.

'Attack, Ari-chan!' I nodded, and held my hands out in front of me. A strong wind gathered, and in a swirl of glittering blue lights, a glittering pale blue and silver guitar appeared. There was a little midnight blue treble clef at the bottom. It was mostly pale blue, but there were a few wavy dark blue lines on it and it was trimmed in silver. I knew what to do.

'Moonlight Melody!!' My fingers played a loud tune I never knew I could play and a huge sparkling sky blue whirlwind of light, sprinkled with glowing stars and moons, whizzed out of the silvery strings of the guitar, and towards the two girls. The unknown teenager held up something that looked like a staff in her hands, and tried to block it. What was that thing in her hand? It seemed familiar, but whatever… I was too busy concentrating on getting rid of Reina-chan. What I didn't know was that _it wasn't really her._

'What the heck is Suzuyomi doing, attacking us?!' Yelled Kukai, as the whirling blue beam nearly knocked him off his feet. Once again, he tried to block the attack, and for a few moments, Kukai remained upright. Then, he overbalanced on his skateboard and nearly got cut by a glowing star whizzing his way. Tadase continued to block Ari's attack with Platinum Crown, the silver light forming a large arc over them both and their spirits. Kukai searched Ari, looking for a hint of what might've happened to her when Reina attacked her. She didn't appear hurt, and Kukai could still see that she was sane, and not controlled. She had an angry face and Kukai spotted determination in her eyes. Ari gritted her teeth and willed the attack to grow stronger. The spiral of blue thickened.

'Stop it, Suzuyomi!' Shouted Kukai. 'You're attacking us!' Reina smiled. She wondered how long it was before the two teenagers lost all their energy and stopped breathing.

Suzuyomi? Since when did Reina-chan start calling me that? And she was on a skateboard! She sounded like Kukai! The whirlwind stopped, and I stood there, confused.

'Suzuyomi-san? Are you OK?' The unknown teenager looked at me curiously. This didn't seem right. I walked closer to them, reached out, and grabbed Reina-chan's long hair. My hand closed around her long hair, and I pulled, hard. Reina-chan made no reaction, just looked confused at me. I saw my hand with her hair, but I couldn't feel anything. What was going on?

Reina wanted to run across, and stab that annoyingly clever girl, but she knew one step and her illusion would shatter. She smiled. She would wait. If the little girl fought off her illusion, all she had to do was send her into another one. The two males were too scared to fight their own friend. And that was good. Reina looked at the butter cream, sitting on the table. She tried some. Yuck. Too sweet. Whatever. Haru would like it though.

Kukai stared at Ari, confused. Why did she stop? Did she realise? What was she doing? She was pulling something only she could see behind him. Tadase looked just as dumbfounded. Ari pulled it hard, glanced at Kukai, and went back to pulling. Suddenly she stopped.

I suddenly realised. _This wasn't real._ It was an illusion! Reina-chan done all this! She made me see things. Reina-chan here in this illusion is actually Kukai. The unknown teenager was Tadase-kun. No wonder she was holding his staff. It was Tadase-kun was blocking my attack. But how could I escape this illusion? The guitar disappeared, and I closed my eyes. I tried to picture where I was before I went to this dream world.

Reina-chan was standing behind me, just in front of the kitchen door, and Tadase-kun was standing behind the kitchen worktop. Kukai was standing in front of the fridge. I opened my eyes.

I was back to normal. Only now, Reina-chan was sitting on the worktop, and Kukai in front of me by the fridge, with Tadase-kun walking towards me from the worktop. I smiled. I was back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Reina-chan creating another Dream Illusion. This time I was ready.

'Teru!'

'Chaa!' With a whirl of blue, I was holding the guitar again. As Reina-chan's attack spun towards me, I went for it.

'MOONBEAM MELODY!!' The tornado of blue sparkly light collided with Reina's attack, started to disappear. I willed the light to become stronger. I thought of everyone I cared for. My parents. Kira. Teru. Beri. Nadeshiko-chan. Kisa-chan. Tadase-kun. Kukai. My spinning light thickened, plunged forward and towards Reina-chan. She jumped out of the way, but she dropped Beri. With a puff of glitter, Beri reappeared with joy, and flew towards me.

'Beri!'

'Ari-chan!' Kira, Teru and Beri all hugged each other, and giggled with happiness. I looked over. Reina-chan had gone. Tadase-kun and Kukai walked over and grinned at me.

'Nice one, Suzuyomi!' Chuckled Kukai and gave me thumbs up. Tadase-kun gave me a very bright, very heart melting smile.

'Well done, Suzuyomi-san. I'm so glad you got your spirit back.' I smiled back happily. Yep. I certainly did one heck of a good job.

At that moment, Kisa-chan and Nadeshiko-chan arrived back.

'_Goumenasai_, everyone. We got lost and-' Nadeshiko-chan stopped abruptly. Kisa-chan stared at the kitchen, dumbstruck. There was flour all over the walls, eggs had smashed all over the floor. Chocolate was trampled to pieces and smudged over the worktop, the bowl of butter cream was almost tipped to the floor, and dough was all over the pots, pans and the fridge. And, Tadase-kun, Kukai and I were covered in hundreds and thousands, icing, and flour. Our shoes were completely white with flour, and Kukai had chocolate all over his face. At the cake was unscathed…

'WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE?!' Kisa-chan yelled. Ah. I opened my mouth.

'It's a long story…'

_Great! My last spirit hatched! Now… how am I going to explain the state of the kitchen to my parents? 'Sorry, but a girl called Reina-chan stole something that was really important to me, and controlled me so I attacked my friends, and that's why the kitchen is completely demolished.'? Yeah, I'm SURE they'd believe that…_

Shu-chan: Translations!

_Sugoi! _Incredible; Similar to the way we use 'Wow!.

_Arigato _Thanks.

_Takoyaki _Dumplings made with bits of octopus meat.

_Goumenasai _Sorry.

Thank you! Please review!

Utau: You're writing longer chapters now.

Shu-chan: Yeah! Isn't that great?!

Ikuto: Not really.

Shu-chan: Cross dressing…?

Ikuto: (Panics) No.

Shu-chan: (Smirks) Didn't think so!


	7. Chapter 7: Wonderland

Shu-chan: Fanfic is getting longer! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!

Amu: (Sweatdrops) How comes when you're typing, you're so serious… yet when you're not, you're…

Ikuto: …an idiot? A brat? A…

Shu-chan: (Flames and dark aura) Come. Here. Now.

Ikuto: (Hugs Amu) No way.

Shu-chan: (Produces meat cleaver) Or shall I resort to force…? (Smiles)

Ikuto: (Jumps down) What do you want?

Shu-chan: Put this on, Ikuto-chan! (Hands box to Ikuto)

Ikuto: WHAT! (Shu-chan waves meat cleaver) … I hate you.

Shu-chan: I don't particularly like you either, Ikuto-chan. (Ikuto walks out of room, and puts on 'that thing'.)

Amu: What did you make him wear?

Shu-chan: (Whistling innocently) Who knows?… find out in Chapter 8!

Utau + Amu: ShugoChara16 does not own Shugo Chara! Tell us!!

Shu-chan: Or else I would make Ikuto wear 'that thing' all day. 'That thing' is… (whispers to Amu and Utau. Everyone in Shugo Chara, except Ikuto, eavesdrops.)

Amu + Utau: … Oh. My. God.

Shu-chan: Who wants a copy of the photo? (Picks up camera)

Everyone in Shugo Chara minus Ikuto: I do.

Shu-chan: I don't own the Alice in Wonderland, either. (You'll see…)

Chapter 7: Dreamer

'The egg!' Ari leapt after the trapped egg, with Kisa on her tail in case anything went wrong. The egg spun around, and flew straight up. Ari followed, Kira's encouragement echoing out of the Lock of Stars. Kisa looked up, watching her friend zoom after the escaping egg.

'Fight, Ari-chi, fight!'

'Butterfly Rod!' The pink butterfly stick appeared in Ari's hands and, spinning around, she threw it at the egg. It wrapped the egg up and literally trapped the egg. She shaped her fingers into a heart shape. 'Ultimate Heart! Lock on…' Pink light burst out of the Lock of Stars, which was turning into all different colours, and towards the trapped egg. 'Purify!!' The trapped egg was cleansed and it drifted off peacefully in the afternoon skies. Ari returned to her normal clothes, a black denim jacket over a stripy black and pink t-shirt, a black skirt trimmed in silver decorated with purple skulls, silver and black leggings and chunky black and red converses with silver laces. Her hair had mini plaits on either sides of her head, put in winged clips as usual. She had skull sweatbands on. Kira flew happily back to Teru and Beri, who were applauding her. Ari joined Kisa, Nadeshiko, Tadase and Kukai, and together they watched the egg as it soared away.

'It's so beautiful.' Murmured Ari, gazing at the speck that was the purified egg. Suddenly, there was a loud grumble. Ari turned around to see Kisa-chan rubbing her stomach.

'Hey! Let's get something to eat! I'm so hungry!' Ari checked her purse. There was enough money for her to treat Kisa and everyone.

'Sure! Let's go to a fast food place and eat. My treat!' Ari added to her friends, and together they all walked off.

'Umm… and this, and maybe ice cream later! Is that OK with everyone?' Asked Ari. Kukai leaned back in his chair.

'Yeah. That's fine. Maybe we could have this too?' Ari checked the price of the coke and nodded.

'Yeah. That's fine.' She counted out the amount of money they needed and passed them to Tadase. '_Goumen_. I need to use the restroom. Could you please order, Tadase-kun?' Tadase smiled at Ari.

'Sure, Suzuyomi-san.' Ari went pink. Tadase was so princely…

'Hurry!' Squealed Beri as she, Kira and Teru sat down on the table with the other spirits, who were watching Chiisa breathing fire.

'OK!' Agreed Ari, as she walked off.

'Aah! That's better!' Ari stretched herself and walked out of the ladies'. At once, she caught sight of the unknown teenager. What was she doing here? Then, Ari saw what she was wearing, and her blood ran cold. The teenager was wearing a bunny costume! She had two fluffy white rabbit ears and a tail. In her paws she held a silver and blue pocket watch! She had on an orange and red waistcoat, a white shirt and a silky white skirt. On her feet were chunky white boots.

'Must go! So late!' Suddenly, Ari had an idea. If she followed that girl, she could sneak into Shadow's headquarters and find out their plans! She stepped out into the road. No one seemed to have noticed a teenager hopping through the crowds and, at last, to a large building construction hole! The bunny teen jumped into it and vanished. Ari peeped in and, strangely, the girl was nowhere to be seen! Ari prepared to jump down. Maybe there was a tunnel there, waiting for Ari. She jumped.

It was long and dark, the tunnel. Ari seemed to fall forever as she whizzed downwards. _Surely this hole isn't this deep; I saw the bottom of it before…?_ Ari wondered vaguely as she began to see light again.

THWACK. Ari fell down onto a patch of grass. Grass? She was outside? The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, with a gigantic rippling MAP in the sky and the sun was shining. Next to it was… the moon? What the heck?! How could that be? Ari spun around. The trees had stars growing in it. The river was sparkling and was a deep purple shade, with flying fishes in it, embellished with little flapping fairy wings! The fishes were flapping around on the water surface, quacking merrily. Even the flowers were made of blue boiled sweets. Suddenly, out of the corner of Ari's eye, she spotted the demented rabbit girl heading along the loopy orange road. Ari turned and gave chase. The rabbit seemed to be running very quickly. Ari increased her speed. She ran and ran. Eventually, she stopped for breath. She looked up once more to see the sky… but it had vanished. Instead, she was looking at… the grass. She was upside down! Ari's feet were glued to the looping orange path and Ari could actually touch the candyfloss clouds! Ari took a deep breath and dashed forwards until she was on flat road once more. In front of her was… the Royal Gardens?! What was this? Ari dashed in.

Kukai and Nadeshiko were sitting around the table! Kukai was wearing a tall green hat, with a card with the number 60 on it tucked in the rim, a green waistcoat and a dark green top and trousers. Nadeshiko, who usually wore graceful silky tops was wearing a grey RAT suit, complete with huge round rat ears and a long tail. She was fast asleep. Kukai was drinking tea from an elaborate teacup and Nadeshiko woke up every few minutes to nibble some chocolate cake.

'Nadeshiko-chan! Kukai! I thought you were back at the café!' Exclaimed Ari with shock, horror and fright (mostly at Nadeshiko's rat costume and Kukai's huge hat). The pair looked at Ari, their faces bemused and surprised.

'A new guest! You must not know who I am!' Kukai laughed and took of his hat in a flourish, bowing. 'I am the Mad Hatter, but then again maybe I am not. This is my charming companion, the Dormouse.' Kukai seemed to be speaking oddly. Like in riddles. 'I saw some fruit today, walking in groups.' Nadeshiko woke up.

'I suppose those pears were out on a walk again.' She turned to Ari.

'Tell me, my dear, how do you make a cake?' Ari stared. Since when had Nadeshiko called Ari 'my dear'? And Nadeshiko KNEW how to make a cake. But whatever. These people weren't Nadeshiko or Kukai. Maybe they could help Ari find the rabbit teenager. She should play along with them until she could ask them.

'Well… you get flour-'

'From the garden? A rose? A _sakura_? Be more specific, my child.' Cut in Nadeshiko impatiently. Ari felt irritated.

'Not that kind of flower, I mean the powdery type you use for cooking!' She explained. Kukai frowned.

'Never mind. Do you require something?' Kukai asked. Ari tried not to lose her temper.

'I'm looking for a girl, about 14? Rabbit ears and tail?' Nadeshiko pointed to the entrance Ari had come in.

'Go that way. And take this with you.' She smiled, and Ari found a basket on her arm, full of apples.

'Hmm…' Ari walked unwillingly, but briskly, to the door as she felt the need to escape from these odd people.

'Good luck, Ari-chan.' Murmured Nadeshiko. Kukai nodded in agreement.

To Ari's surprise, instead of the loopy orange path, there was a long, field. Several butterflies flapped past. Ari could smell the freshly baked bread from its wings. She turned back to talk to Kukai and Nadeshiko. They were gone. Ari took a deep breath and continued her way through the field.

Ari sat down, slumped by a tree. There had been no sight of the rabbit and she was exhausted. She noticed a twinkly star hanging on a branch, and plucked it off. It shimmered brightly and she seemed to acknowledge that she had to eat it. She bit a little piece off and tasted it. It was sweet and fruity. Ravenous, Ari ate it all and rubbed her eyes. A little bird hopped up to her. Its furry tummy was a mirror. Ari caught sight of herself in the mirror and went still. She was a little kid! She scrambled about, panicking and wondering what to do. Suddenly, she heard a little rustle and froze. She couldn't predict what she would face in this odd world, so she felt even more terrified that before. Ari curled up, the basket of apples spilling out onto the sunny grass. Suddenly, a someone jumped out of the tree and in front of mini-Ari.

'Hey.'

'UWAAAAH!!' Screamed Ari and banged her head onto a low hanging branch. She rolled around and howled in pain. She stopped when she saw someone was watching her. Ikuto! He was wearing a striped black and grey shirt and black trousers. He even had charcoal black paws on his hands and feet. His tail and ears, which were midnight blue, swirled about playfully. He leapt towards Ari and smiled.

'Ikuto?!' Ari squeaked. Ikuto gave Ari a cat like grin and licked is lips slowly.

'I am the Cheshire cat.' A cat, huh? No surprise then… but whatever. She needed to get back to normal.

'_Eto_… do you think you can help…? I… uh… turned into a child by eating a star…' She pointed at the tree. Ikuto, or the Cheshire cat, smirked.

'I wonder how much cuter you are when you return to normal.' He pointed to an apple. 'Eat that.' Ari crawled across and picked one up. It was smooth, shiny and round. She bit it gingerly, chewed it and swallowed. To her surprise, it tasted of ice cream. _I could get used to this. _Thought Ari deliriously. Then, POOF! Ari was sprawled on the grass, back to her 12 year old body and glad to be able to walk again. Ikuto smirked even more. He blew down her neck and disappeared. Ari grabbed her neck and glared at the spot where he had been.

'_Baka_…' Suddenly, Ari felt a tingly in her hands and feet. She was fading away! Oh no! What was she going to do?!

Shing! Ari appeared again, and slumped to the floor, absolutely worn out. In front of her was a gigantic mushroom. One half of it was covered in white spots and was blue. The other half was black with silver stars on. Sitting on it was… Kisa! Ari stared. She was wearing a long shiny green dress with pointy red shoes and green tights. She even had long green antennas and dark green sleeves and matching gloves.

'Welcome, young traveller. I am the caterpillar of the mushroom. Feel free to pick a bit of my mushroom. One side grants a wish and one side does anything!' Ari thanked Kisa and picked out a slice of the black and silver mushroom., and one slice of the blue and white side. She bit into the blue and white one, and a breeze appeared behind her. It was Sky High Butterfly! Ari flew upwards, and spotted a large palace in the far distance. Quickly, she made her way towards it. This was becoming a warped version of a fairytale…

As she approached it, she saw… Tadase?! He was dressed in Kingly clothes, and had a large gold crown on with little red hearts on the bottom and some on his robes.

'Intruder!! Solider, see to this peasant!' REINA dashed out, kitted in silver and sent an huge ball of silver light towards Ari. It caught her and Reina and Tadase began to pull down the beam of light. Hurriedly, Ari reached into her pocket and drew out the other piece of mushroom. She ate it quickly, wishing with all her might for everything to return to normal. She began to disappear. Ari was only a few meters to the ground, where a huge sword was waiting. At last, Ari vanished.

'Wha-?!' Ari's eyes flew open. She was standing in the ladies' in the little café. Looking around, she washed her hands and dashed out. She could see Tadase, Kukai, Kisa, Nadeshiko, Kira, Teru and Beri with the other spirits sitting at the table, with the food all ready.

'Goumen… was I too long?' Ari asked, as she sat down next to Nadeshiko.

'_Itadakimasu!_ Nope. You were only there for a few minutes.' Kisa answered, sipping coke through a straw. 'Why?' Ari grinned.

'I had this really weird dream…' Ari went on to explain everything (apart from Ikuto) to her friends. When she had finished, Kukai laughed.

'Suzuyomi… you are one HECK of a dreamer!!' Everyone laughed and carried on with their meal.

What was that dream all about?! It was so weird, but it was fun too… I'll stick to normal dreams though…

Shu-chan: Translations:

_Eto… _Like how we say 'eh…'.

_Itadakimasu! _Thank you for the meal. People say it before eating their meal.

Please review! Thanks!


End file.
